Daniel (Light)
Daniel is a trainer History A woman is shown cooking while she speaks to an on her shoulder, telling it to go and wake up her son, Daniel. Pichu rushes down the corridor into Miguel's bedroom. All of the Pokémon living at the house are waiting patiently for him to wake up and there is a billiard cue at the rear end of his bed. One of Miguel's jackets is neatly hanging on his bedside. More Pokémon are shown, eagerly waiting for Miguel to wake up. Aipom tries to nudge him awake, and the other Pokémon try as well. His older brother, Miguel finally wakes up dreary, however, soon sorts that. He heads downstairs and greets his mother who makes a funny comment about his hairstyle. Miguel then picks up his skateboard and tells the Pokémon to get ready to play. Meanwhile, at 's research center in , Professor Elm mentions the battle in , possibly the one between Edge and Robyn. He then focuses on the three on his desk that hold the . flies over leaving a view of what seems to be Daniel's playroom. Now he is fully dressed and playing billiards. He is listening carefully to 's Pokémon Song Hour. As the song is playing, he gets every ball in a pocket. The crackles then dies down, and Daniel is now cross. He then notices a shady figure in the backyard creeping around in the shadows. He jumps out of the window and confronts the figure calling him a thief and being very annoyed that his favorite song had been interfered with. The figure tells Miguel that he is mistaken, and that his name is . However, Miguel tells his Aipom to attack the boy's with . Joey then points up towards the tree where a is residing peacefully along with a backpack and an antenna. Joey says it is his backpack which he was supposed to be taking to the . Daniel shoots up the Poké Ball of Pichu at the tree, telling it to lower down the items. Miguel welcomes Joey, but as he's about to leave, he gets cross with Joey, telling him to give him a recorded version of the show he missed. Joey spends the night, and the next day, they head off for Professor Elm's laboratory so that Joey can deliver important documents that were inside his backpack. Joey explains to Miguel that his backpack contains important documents which he needs to deliver to Professor Elm at 's request. Wanting to meet Professor Oak, Miguel decides to tag along. Pokéballs His Home Training 's grauddaughter, with a to prove that he was a capable enough Trainer to handle them. When he went off to catch it, he ran into Helna, who was catching the father . Both Pokémon were caught with precise aim using Miguel's billiards pole, and Miguel gave Teddiursa to Maizie. Teddiursa's known moves are and . |epname = The Big Day! The Small Art! |epnum = VI001 }} Trivia *After Generation VII, Daniel only appears in only one anime. Category:Characters